Hogwarts Idependent Boarding School
by Angel3ve
Summary: What if Harry and his friends were all muggles and his cousin and everyone else were magical people?


**Hogwarts********Independent********Boarding School******

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and any of the other characters. They all belong to the brilliant author JK Rowling.

Sorry if the writing is a bit flowery. I am practising for my English essays.

****

Summary: What if Harry and his friends were all muggles and his cousin and everyone else were magical people?

Introduction: Harry is about to start his 6th year at boarding school. He is studying for his As Levels and he cannot wait to get back to see his friends. When he gets there, everything turns upside down. He starts to see things in a new light. James and Lily are alive but Harry still has his foes.

Chapter 1 – A Summer Like No Other

Three weeks until school starts. Even though the lessons are horrible, Harry Potter still enjoys school. He loves being with his friends and he gets to play football and hockey. He can't wait! Today he's going to go shopping for school supplies and new clothes. He will meet up with his best friends Ron and Hermione whilst shopping in Diagon Alley, he might see his all time crush Cho Chang. Even though she is with his mate Cedric Diggory, he can still fancy her. She was after all suppose to be in his year but she was put in the year above because she skipped a year when she was younger. She was in all the Sports teams such as the Netball and Hockey but she played with his year because she was too young for her year. She did play against the boys teams for fun and she did have sports clubs with them. Cho was going to be in year 13 (Seventh Year) and about to take her A levels. She was exactly 8 days younger than Harry was, and although she was very small, she could fit in any guys' arms perfectly. Her parents worked for the MI6 and did international assignments in China. They were rarely home and were loaded. She lived in a house in Kingston, Surrey. The house was one of those modern hi-tech electronically synchronised places. She had a huge garden with a swimming pool and tennis courts. She would sometimes go out there to play with her three siblings. Cho was one of those perfect students at school. Her grades were always A* and she took part in any extra-curricular activities. It was no surprise that she was Head Girl this coming year. Harry thought about her and how perfect she was, she would never see anything in him apart from the 'football striker with average grades who is my friend'. He wanted her more then that. If only she could see him as more than a friend and more like a boyfriend. If only he had asked her to the Summer Ball sooner. Oh well, she wad Cedric's now. If they ever broke up he would ask but only after a month or so, then she wouldn't just date him to make Ced jealous.  

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, Ron was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black Ben Sherman T-shirt.  Hermione was wearing a beige Miss Selfridge mini denim skirt and white halter-neck top. They decided to go and get their School robes first whilst their parents would go and buy their schoolbooks and supplies. They would then meet up with them in the Leaky Cauldron and if the trio wanted to hang out then they could and their parents would take their things home. Harry's mobile went off just after their parents went home. It was Cho. Time stopped for a moment, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Harry?"

"Yeah"

"It's Cho"

"Hi"

"Hey, I was wondering do you want to meet up with me and Cedric at Piccadilly Underground Station at 1 later on and hang out. Oh have you got Ron and Hermione's Number so I can call them?" 

"Oh Ron and Hermione are with me right now, let me ask them."

"Cho is asking us if we want to go hang out with them for the day." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Yep we'll be there."

"Great, Umm buy an underground pass for all zones and make sure it's ok with your parents. I'll see ya later. Bye."

"Bye"

Hermione gave Harry a look. "What?" 

"You like her." She replied as a statement.

"No I don't, she's with Ced. Why would I fancy someone who is my friend's girlfriend?"

"It doesn't stop you from liking her. It only stops you from acting upon it. If she was single I bet you would instantly ask her out."

"Whatever Hermione, think what you like."

"I agree with her Harry. Your face lit up as soon as you knew it was her." Ron said trying to avoid a big argument. 

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did and stop denying the fact you like her." Hermione interrupted.

Harry couldn't retort back, he knew they would just turn it back on him and it occurred to him the fact they liked each other and wouldn't admit it. However, if he said anything they would definitely kill him. Oh well, he just threw his hands in the air and walked to the train station whilst typing a text message to their parents that they were going out for the day.

          At exactly 1 o'clock, Cho arrived at the station. She was wearing a tight dark blue pair of Versace Jeans, and black Burberry top which showed off her perfect body figure. She was going to drive but couldn't be bothered with the congestion charge. She greeted the trio as she arrived. They waited for Cedric and he crept up on them and grabbed Cho by the waist and swung her around in a circle. "Cedric!" She shouted as she swatted his arm. 

"So. Where shall we go first?" Cedric asked.

"Don't mind." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you lot eaten yet?" Came the kind voice of Cho.

"No not yet but were not really that hungry, apart from Ron who is always hungry." Hermione commented. Ron glared at her and smiled sheepishly.

"How about we go to the cinema, and then get a bite to eat? And then probably go to the market in Camden and then go on any rides?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah" Agreed Ron.

"No one can ever plan a day out like you Cho." Cedric whispered to her. Cho smiled at him lovingly and gave him a kiss. Harry gave them a funny look and Cho asked, "Harry are you okay?" He just nodded "You seem very quiet, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Cho gave him a worried look and they started to walk to Leister Square to the Odeon cinema. "Ced. Why don't you get the tickets and we'll get the Food." Cedric nodded and queued up for the tickets. The four of them split up to get the food. Cho walked over to Harry and asked, "Harry what's wrong? You seem a little bit down. Has something happened?"

Harry shook his head "No, I'm just a bit tired."

"Are you sure? You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Harry nodded. "Come here." And she pulled him into an embrace. He held her closely knowing he could only do this out of friendship and not affection. She looked at him as said "Whatever is getting you down, don't let it ruin this supposedly fun day we are all having together. Believe me it will make you feel better and then you can worry about it." She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, We got to have some fun and watch this film." Harry smiled genuinely for once and walked with Cho to the counter. 

They went to go and see 'Torque' and at the end of the film, the girls went off to the bathroom to talk. "What did you think of the film?" Cho asked whilst doing her hair.

"It was good. I thought it was a bit too boyish though, but I liked it."

"Good." She thought for a moment "Do you like Ron?"

"Of course I like Ron; he's one of my beat friends."

"Don't play that act on me Hermione. I know you know what I meant."

"I dunno. It's confusing."

"What's confusing?"

"Well it's just the way he acts around me. He treats me like another one of his mates. Not like a girl when he is around other people. When were alone he treats me like I'm the world and if someone hurts me or says something nasty, he always protects me. I dunno what to think. I don't know whether he wants more or if he just wants to be friends."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, I definitely think he likes you more than a friend. Just give him some time, he'll come round eventually." Hermione could only smile at that reply, and the knowledge that Ron wanted her.

          Meanwhile "Ron you've got to ask her out!" Exclaimed Harry

"No! She say no anyway. What's the point?"

"No she won't. If you don't act quickly, you'll never get her. Look at what happened before with Krum."

"She's still with him."

"No she's not you're just saying that coz your to chicken to ask her!"

"You should talk Harry!"

"This isn't about me but you and Hermione."

"What do you want me to do!?! I can't bloody well ask her because it will make things awkward between us."

"They already are awkward between you! I know she feel the same way, just ask her I promise you I will not get jealous and even if you did break up you would still be friends. What have you got to lose?"

They all came out and went to Planet Hollywood for something to eat. While they were there the "Popstars the Rivals" winners Girls Aloud were there as well. Cho asked for their autographs and their Manager asked her if she would like to audition for a new band he was forming and gave her a business card.  They had their meal and the girls decided to shop and let the boys hang out. They went all over London visiting sights and doing all sorts. Their last stop was the London Eye. They paid to have the compartment for themselves. Cho and Cedric were holding each other and looking outside and Ron and Hermione were talking quietly to themselves. Harry watched the two couples (sort of: one couple and two people who wanted to be together but weren't). He was slightly jealous yet happy for his friends. He smiled at them. Cho let go of Cedric's hold and sat next to Harry. "Lonely?"

"A little but watching you lot is nice." Cho smiled.

"Don't you wish you had someone?"

"I do but there isn't anyone I want right now." He ran his hand through his hair. "If there was anyone they would already be with someone. I was too late."

"Don't worry. She'll see what she's missing at some point."

I'm gonna stop there but I will update it


End file.
